


Haikyuu Confessions: Boyfriend Material

by jheyr



Series: Haikyuu Confessions [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: HAIKYUU CONFESSIONSA confession page for all characters in Haikyuu.A series of letters from anonymous senders. "As the thought of changing myself for the better occured to me, I knew I was in so deep. I know that I fell down to the pit of love when I realized that I want to see her every day of my life." AU. Gender-bender. Random.





	

**HI!** I do not care if this confession page hides one's identity but I could care less about that. I just wanted to share my incredible and exciting love story to everyone! I really think that our love story should be written as a novel. Like, seriously.

This is **OIKAWA TOORU** , by the way!

Soooo, yeah, to all who knows me, **HI THERE!**

Anyway, I will start my incredible and exciting love story. And please, when you comment below, comment down **#RelationshipGoals** or  **#OikawaTooruIsThePerfectBoyfriendMaterial** , okay? Oh, if you could, please share this, too! And if there are writers out there, do you mind making our love story a novel? Just kidding!

_Here goes...._

Long nose? **Nope.** Nice eyebrows? **Nope.** Model-like figure? **Nope.** Feminine-looking at first glance? **Nope.**

If one will base the standards of the typical beautiful girl, she will not pass obviously. She is even scary and very boyish but I love her anyway. She is not pretty and girly but she is the one I would like to marry someday.

I admit that before I met her, I was a flirt and very arrogant. What can I do? I was born with extremely good looks that makes me feel like I am above everyone else. Plus, I am really good when it comes to volleyball. Naturally, girls flock around me. They even give me gifts that I will gladly accept. I like basking in the attention the girls give me. Who does not want attention, anyway?

I am childish but that makes me adorable to the girls. I always get what I want. Despite me having a kouhai that I really want to beat, I think I can live with that since he is far enough to reach my volleyball skills as a setter. Still, I am better than that kouhai of mine when it comes to girls. They will all kill just to be my girlfriend. And with that, I change girlfriends just like how I change clothes.

Just as I thought that I will never change, I met _her._

I was eating in a restaurant with my volleyball teammates when I went to the bathroom because of the call of nature. I did my business there to relieve my bladder of the water piling up there. As I was in the middle of having a pee, the door of the bathroom suddenly opened to reveal a girl.

The bathroom of the restaurant is for both male and female. It seems that I forgot to lock it.

I was so shock with her appearance that I forgot to hide my private part _(not that I am embarassed to show her or anything)_ despite me still pee-ing. I was too stunned that I just stared at her, wide-eyed.

She did not even bat an eyelash when she saw me doing my business. She closed the bathroom door and locked it. She deadpanned and said, "Go on, I don't mind."

That made me get out of being shocked. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding."

"Here?"

"Are you a retard?"

"Shut up." I arranged myself as I finished my business. I washed my hands and met her gaze in the mirror in front of the sink. "You don't seem surprised to see a man's treasure, Miss."

"Should I have something to be surprised about?"

My eyebrow twitched at her calmness. "Should I show my ---"

"Can you just get out?" she asked with irritation.

"My, you were the one who barged inside the bathroom."

She scowled and turned around. She peeked outside the door and I saw her sigh in relief. She turned to me. "You were the one idiotic enough not to lock the door, baka."

I was about to retort but she left the bathroom. I tried finding her in the restaurant when I left the bathroom. Unfortunately, it seemed that she left the restaurant immediately after she hid to whatever reason she hid in the bathroom.

After that incident, I became aware that we are schoolmates. When we met in the cafeteria, I saw her smirk at me like she is mentally laughing at me. And that time, every time I see her, I became irritated immediately. Her face just have that effect on me. And because I am childish, I tend to say hurtful words to her --- how she is not feminine, how the girls' school uniform does not suit her, how her face looks scary, how she seems like a man because of her brute force, how manlier she is than any man because of karate, and definitely just anything that I want to say just to insult her. I'll insult her and she'll just scowl but then she will smile. No matter how hurtful the words I throw to her, she will never break. Maybe because I do not want to lose so I kept on continuing to insult and trying to break her. Because I am childish, I forgot she is human, too. She has feelings.

She has a nice body to be honest. She is not too skinny nor too fat. She even has nicely toned muscles. She also has a small waist. But! She is flat-chested so she is not my type.

It was a weekend. I decided to go to the mall and buy some new clothes. I also want to buy a new pair of volleyball shoes. I saw her in the Ladies' Department, looking through the clothes. Finding an oppurtunity to throw nasty remarks at her, I went to her.

"Don't choose here. Go to Bench and Penshoppe. They have great clothes and they make people look beautiful. In which, I might say, you certainly need. You lack fashion sense and beauty. You are such a shame to your gender."

She scowled. "Shut up. I have low budget."

"You should have just went to the stores in the streets. Their items are cheap. You are only wasting time here in the mall."

"I can go wherever I want, idiot."

I fume whenever she calls me idiot. In my irritation, I fished my wallet and gave her 5,000 yen. "Here. Is that enough or not?"

She stared at the money in her hands then she looked up and met my gaze. She looked intently into my eyes that I became uncomfortable. We had a long staring contest until she spoke.

"I know I am not rich but I at least know how to give respect. You are a human also but how come you don't seem to have a heart? You are so insensitive, you know that?"

I really thought that she will slap me but she just walked away. The money I gave her still in her hands. Her words kept on repeating in my mind until I got home. For once, I can't help but regret my attitude towards her.

The next day, after my volleyball practice, we were cleaning up the equipments when the gymnasium door suddenly opened with a loud bang. Everyone turned to the door where she stood with a big box in her hands. It looked like she used her foot to open the door.

She stomped towards me and I stood like a statue. She gave the big box she was carrying. I was fortunate to have fast reflexes because I caught it just in time before the said box drops on my toes. After delivering the box to me, she left without a word.

My teammates gathered around me as I still followed her disappearing figure. They opened the box and bursted out laughing when everything that was inside are books about **GOOD MORAL VALUES.** On the top of the books is a pouch that has a receipt of the books and the change from the 5,000 yen I gave her yesterday.

Something stirred within me. Have you felt that weird feeling when you can't name what you are feeling but you know for sure that it is a good feeling?

"Oikawa, there is finally a girl who can resist your charms!" one of my teammates said.

"I'm sure she will tame you, Oikawa."

I smiled and from then on, I pestered her more. But this time is different. I do not give her nasty remarks. I treated her like a best friend whom I can tell everything that had happened to me. I mean, she saw everything in me including my precious treasure in the bathroom. What is there to lose, right? I do not have to hide my personalities to her because I showed her my bad attitude first. I plan to show her my good ones, too.

I do not know what I am feeling. All I know is that I love being with her. She's unpredictable. I frequently told her I like her but she just scowls at me while muttering profanities. Maybe what I am doing to her is close to what we call courting but I do not care. I just want to give her my time and attention.

One time, I playfully asked her if she wanted to go out with me. I did not expected her to answer me so seriously.

"I want to go out with you."

I was too speechless to respond. She surprised me when she intertwined our hands as we walked towards the direction of our homes.

I laughed and told her, "I was just joking!"

"I know."

"Do you really want to be my girlfriend, Iwa-chan?"

She stopped on her tracks and stared at me in the eyes. She did not answered my question but she squeezed my hand.

She seemed serious and I cannot help but feel proud of myself because this girl in front of me likes me. I never thought she would even like me that way but she did.

I grinned. "Then from now on, Iwa-chan will be my girlfriend."

We started dating. I admit that even though we were dating, I had flings. I often flirt with my fangirls. You know, same old me. She found out about it but she had the patience to understand me because this is just the way I am. A flirt, a chick-magnet.

Months passed and I grew bored with her. There is no excitement when I'm with her. She's so stuck-up and reserved. I mean, most of the girls who flirt with me are wild.

While we were walking home, she asked me. "Are you getting bored?"

"Huh?" I faked a smile. "What are you saying, Iwa-chan?"

She tugged at my hand. "Just tell me if you are getting bored. This time, I will be the one to court you."

She gave me a small smile and that was all it took for me to give this sudden relationship of ours another chance.

After a few months, I came to know her more. Behind that stern look she has, she is a girl who is okay with everything. She is not like most girls who dress up to impress the one they like. She is okay with just wearing shirts and jeans because that is what she likes. She is not fond of wearing make-up and is just contented with face powder. She is also very honest and straightforward that makes others admire her. She may have a short fuse and is scary when angry, she is actually very patient. She is willing to wait for hours for me as long as I will arrive at our meeting spot. She is not overly romantic but she shows her affection in different ways. She is not clingy when we are in public places. She even waits patiently when fans gather around me. She is a very supportive girlfriend, everytime I have a volleyball match, she is always there. She even learned volleyball for the sake of knowing the sport that I love.

All of her efforts made me fall in love with her.

As the thought of changing myself for the better occured to me, I knew I was in so deep. I know that I fell down to the pit of love when I realized that I want to see her every day of my life.

That's why **TO MY DEAREST IWA-CHAN!** I am changing myself so that I will be deserving of you. I am not the perfect boyfriend material but you love me despite all my flaws, right? My heart beats only for you. I know you don't like things like me writing on this confession page but I want to tell everyone how in love I am with you.

**I LOVE YOU UP TO THE BOUNDARY OF FOREVER, IWA-CHAN!**

P.S. To all the readers out there, never look at someone's outside appearance because there is more to them than that. Especially to the boys who likes girls that have a nice body and perfect figure, I admit that having a beautiful girlfriend will boost our pride but trust me, find a girl who touches your heart and has a great personality. And when that time comes, I'm sure that she will be the most beautiful girl in your eyes. Iwa-chan taught me that!

 

From Iwa-chan's forever,  
**Oikawa Tooru**


End file.
